Big Brother 18
Big Brother 18 is the seventh season of Big Brother to be covered by RHAP. The season featured a number of twists to begin the game, including the return of four previous houseguests, the institution of four-person teams, and the "BB Roadkill" competition, where the winner got to nominate a third person for eviction. Description Coverage of Big Brother continued in the same vein of the previous U.S. season. Rob went live after every episode with a live feed correspondent and occasionally a special guest (usually a Big Brother former player). RHAP continued to do a Friday podcast with exit interviews for the recently evicted housegusts (though pre-jury interviews were done through email due to the "Battle Back" twist) and an overnight live feed update. The voicemail show, which begun last season, did not return. Continuing from his increased coverage in Big Brother Canada 4, Jordan Parhar hosted podcasts Big Brother 18 via the Reality TV RHAPpy Hour. His weekly podcasts involved the live feed correspondents and focused specifically on activities from the feeds that might go unmentioned on the main feed podcasts. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: Rob Cesternino appeared on every main feed RHAP podcast except for the July 6 and July 7 episodes. Taran Armstrong appeared on every Sunday episode recap except for the July 10, July 24, and July 29 episodes. Alex Kidwell appeared on every Wednesday episode recap except for the July 20 episode. Brent Wolgamott appeared on the live show following each eviction. For more information about Jordan Parhar's Big Brother 18 podcast, please visit the Reality TV RHAPpy Hour page. Pre-Season June 14, 2016 - Cast Reveal Recap: 'Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott Week 1 June 22, 2016 -' Premiere Night: 'Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott June 23, 2016 -' Premiere Night 2 Recap ': Taran Armstrong, Jordan Parhar June 24, 2016 -' Live Feed Update | Alex Kidwell on Night 1 of the Feeds: Alex Kidwell June 26, 2016 - Sunday Week 1 Recap Podcast: Taran Armstrong June 29, 2016 - Wednesday Week 2 Recap Podcast : Alex Kidwell June 30, 2016 - Thursday Week Two Recap Podcast: John MacGuire, Brent Wolgamott Week 2 July 1, 2016 - Friday Live Feed Update with Alex Kidwell & Taran Armstrong: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell July 3, 2016 - Sunday Week 2 Recap Podcast : Taran Armstrong July 6, 2016 -''' Wednesday Week 3 Recap Podcast : Alex Kidwell, Jordan Parhar July 7, 2016 - '''Thursday July 7th Recap Podcast with Ian Terry : Jordan Parhar, Ian Terry, Brent Wolgamott Week 3 July 9,2016 -''' RHAPcon 2016 Chicago | Big Brother Panel Podcast: Andy Herren, Audrey Middleton, Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell July 10, 2016 - '''Sunday July 10th Recap Show: Alex Kidwell July 12, 2016 -''' Tuesday Special | Vanessa Rousso Interview : Vanessa Rousso, Alex Kidwell July 13, 2016 - '''Wednesday Week 4 Recap Podcast: Taran Armstrong July 14, 2016 -''' Thursday Week 4 Eviction Recap Podcast: Brent Wolgamott Week 4 July 17, 2016 -''' Sunday July 17th Recap Show: Taran Armstrong July 18, 2016 - AJ Mass Reveals the 13 Archetypes of Big Brother 18: AJ Mass July 20, 2016 - Wednesday Week 5 Recap Podcast : Taran Armstrong July 21,2016 - Thursday Week 5 Eviction Recap Podcast: Brent Wolgamott July 22, 2016 - Battle Back Friday Week 5 Recap Podcast : Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott Week 5 July 24,2016 -''' Sunday July 24th Recap Show | Adam Poch : Adam Poch, Alex Kidwell July 27, 2016 - '''Wednesday Week 6 Recap Podcast : Alex Kidwell July 28, 2016 - Thursday Week 6 Eviction Recap Podcast : Brent Wolgamott Week 6 July 29, 2016 -''' Live Feed Update with Alex Kidwell: Alex Kidwell July 31, 2016 - '''Sunday July 31st Recap Show : Matt Hoffman, Taran Armstrong August 3, 2016 - Big Brother 18 Wednesday Week 7 Recap Podcast: Alex Kidwell, Curt Clark